


Есть ли жизнь после...

by Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch/pseuds/Ice_Addict_aka_leutenant_Kettch
Summary: Можно ли научиться жить заново после того, как рухнуло всё?Жизнь Саши много лет спустя, когда он остался один.Сиквел/вбоквел к "С чистого листа".





	1. Дом у звенящего ручья

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь мы снова встретимся с Сашей, доктором Мохнорыловым и несколькими другими персонажами из "С чистого листа" https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549988/chapters/38773463
> 
> Это что-то вроде вбоквела. Читать для этого первый фанфик совершенно не обязательно.
> 
> Можно считать, что это совсем другие люди. Просто имена у них похожи.
> 
> Герои ссылаются на вымышленные события. Искать параллелей с реальными - не следует. Весь фанфик - вымысел. От начала и до конца.

Конец июня. Закончены занятия в школах. Дети разъехались по бабушкам и лагерям отдыха. Тишина.

Справа от меня вздымалась серая громадина школы. В учебные дни здесь жить, наверное, не очень. Шум, гам, беготня. Наверняка с утра пораньше будят звонки. Не разоспишься. И на открытую веранду не выскочишь утром так, как сейчас я, в чужом халате на голое тело.

За домом, сложенном из огромных жёлтых сосновых брусьев, звенел ручей. Это лопотание воды обволакивало, успокаивало, баюкало… Бесконечный круговорот воды в природе. Она выпадает в виде дождя, сливается в ручьи, реки и океаны и испаряется, чтобы снова выпасть дождём… Ржавая вода с бешеной скоростью неслась в овражке за домом. Зимой здесь, наверное, тихо. Или ручей не замерзает и звенит весь год?

Занимался новый день. Я стоял на чужой веранде и смотрел на пустынную площадь за забором, на площадь, на которой в рабочие дни утром дважды останавливается автобус, на которую помимо школы, выстроенной, судя по стилю, в шестидесятых годах, выходят лишь три жилых дома и сельский стадион, окружённый огромными разлапистыми, высаженными, возможно, ещё финнами елями, за которыми виднеется старая пожарная каланча.

Мне жгло глаза. Мне так хотелось заплакать ТОГДА. Но ТОГДА слёз не было. Было лишь ощущение полного опустошения и абсолютное непонимание того, как теперь жить. Казалось, я куда-то делся, а на работе вместо меня появляется пустая оболочка.

Я съездил в Испанию, почему-то убеждённый, что побывав ТАМ, смогу обрести покой. Но этого не произошло. Меня не отпустило. Вернувшись домой, я бродил по пустой квартире. Я был готов кричать в пустоту: «Отпусти меня! Отпусти! Или забери к себе!» Но услышать меня было некому.

Я вышел из дома, купил бутылку водки и поехал в Рощино, на кладбище. Я знал, что ЕГО не было в закрытом гробу. Я знал. Я знал, что тел не нашли. Самолёт рухнул слишком далеко от берега. Но я поехал. Это я настоял, чтобы гроб был захоронен не на городском кладбище. Хоронить людей рядом со свалкой мне всегда казалось кощунством*, а по линейке разграфлённые квадратики рядов — это не то, что понравилось бы ЕМУ. Когда, уже в прошлой жизни, встал вопрос о прописке, прописываться у меня ОН отказался категорически. В итоге, невзирая на протесты, я прописал ЕГО на своей даче, даже не догадываясь, что это даст потом нам со Светкой законные основания похоронить ЕГО на тихом Рощинском кладбище.

Его мать на похороны не приехала. Присутствовали только я, Светка, всхлипывавшая Маринка, Катя и Миша, изо всех сил старавшийся держаться как взрослый.

Если бы не Миша, я, возможно, не пережил бы этот год. Мои отношения с дочерьми ничем не отличались от типичных отношений детей и ушедшего из семьи отца. То есть, отношений фактически не было. Вскоре после родов Катерина выскочила замуж. Уж не знаю, что она рассказала обо мне своему мужу, но когда Насте и Даше было года три, во время моего очередного визита в Москву на лестнице возле их квартиры произошла весьма безобразная сцена с участием Катиного мужа. После чего я либо виделся с девочками на «нейтральной» территории, либо Катя привозила их в Питер ко мне. Я так и остался для них тем человеком, который указан в свидетельстве о рождении, который дарит подарки, живёт далеко и называется папой.

Однажды перед самым новым годом явившись в Питер без предупреждения и обнаружив пустой холодильник и меня, перетащившего вещи в раньше не использовавшуюся комнату окнами во двор, Миша развил бурную деятельность: притащил ёлку и заставил меня её наряжать, погнал меня в магазин за едой и попросил разрешения занять одну из комнат. Так у меня появился официальный повод перетаскать вещи Макса в бывшую комнатёнку горничной и отдать нашу спальню Мише.

Меньше горьких воспоминаний у меня от этого не стало, но внезапно приехавший из Москвы Миша то и дело возникал на пороге, и мне приходилось как-то функционировать ради него. В отличие от меня и моих дочерей, Миша с отцом были очень близки. И ему приходилось нелегко.

В тот июльский день по возвращении из Испании я сорвался. Я приехал в Рощино, отыскал на кладбище нужную могилу и… Очнулся я только тогда, когда понял, что самостоятельно до дома не доеду и даже до дачи не доберусь. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождь. Я дошёл до остановки и уселся под козырьком. Почему-то я не вызвал такси, а позвонил Павлу, с которым где-то с месяц назад пытался познакомить меня неуёмный Миша. Попросил его взять права и на такси приехать за мной на кладбище. Поразительно, но тот сразу понял, где я нахожусь, и минут через двадцать пять был уже на месте. Я, даже не удивившись таким скоростям, вручил ему ключи от машины и назвал, куда ехать. Круговорот воды в природе усиливался. Дождь лил всё сильнее.

Павел, если и не был в курсе, кто похоронен на кладбище, то уж точно догадывался. Я отпер дверь дачи, на которой после смерти Макса был лишь один раз. Проходить в «зимнюю» комнату я не стал. За семнадцать лет в ней накопилось слишком много воспоминаний.

Павел остался в дверях. Я молча схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе. «Трахни!» — потребовал я. Мне хотелось забыться, освободиться от пригибающего к земле ступора, но я не знал как. Я больше не мог выдерживать этот поток воспоминаний, обрушивавшийся на меня со всех сторон: дома, на работе, на даче, в машине и даже просто на улице.

Очнувшись часа через два на отсыревших простынях в непротопленном доме, я увидел Павла, сидевшего в изголовье кровати рядом со мной.

— Ну как? Легче стало?

— Нет… — ответил я. Я открыл было рот, чтобы попросить, чтобы он увёз меня отсюда, от способности помнить, но куда? И потому я промолчал.

По крыше молотил дождь.

— Одевайся. Поехали отсюда, — сказал Павел.

В машине мы молчали.

— Спи. Утро вечера мудренее, — сказал он, когда мы приехали к нему.

Только утром, стоя на веранде в реквизированном у Павла халате, я смог определить, где же я нахожусь. В момент моего звонка Павел был здесь, в Зеленогорске, поэтому он и приехал на остановку возле кладбища так быстро.

***

Я стоял на веранде. За домом звонко лопотал ручей. Всходило солнце. И впервые за прошедший год мне почему-то жгло под веками. Мне казалось, что внезапно отпустила анестезия, и с меня заживо содрали кожу.

Слёзы текли по щекам, и как унять их, я не знал.

Через час, а может, и не через один, я на цыпочках вернулся в дом и нашёл свой чудом не разрядившийся телефон.

Я набрал номер Миши. Он, словно продежурив в ожидании звонка всю ночь, ответил после третьего гудка.

Только тут я сообразил, что не знаю, что сказать.

Привет, я переспал с тем парнем, с которым ты пытался меня познакомить? Я напился на могиле твоего отца и попросил, чтобы из меня вытрахали воспоминания о нём? Что говорить? Что?! И поэтому я просто сказал:

— Миш… Я… Я сейчас в Зеленогорске… Ты сможешь меня простить, если я…

Он фыркнул, перебив меня:

— Какой же ты глупый… И как только папа терпел тебя?.. Я, наоборот, за тебя рад. Иди ложись досыпать…

В трубке запищали гудки.

За домом лопотал ручей. Всходило солнце. Под веками по-прежнему жгло. Но теперь в сердце робко пробивалась надежда.

________________________

Примечания:

* Намёк на Южное кладбище Санкт-Петербурга. Вонючая городская свалка точно напротив центрального входа на кладбище — это кощунство и надругательство над памятью покойных.

___________________

Зеленогорск находится километрах в пятидесяти от города. Рощино — ещё километров на двадцать дальше.


	2. Немая сцена

Когда в последних числах мая с фразой «Я пока поживу у тебя» Михаил внезапно нарисовался на пороге, я уже был приучен ничему не удивляться. Он полгода то и дело без предупреждения сваливался мне на голову. Приезжал он явно ко мне. Если мы где-то и бывали, то только вместе. Хотел он этими приездами поддержать меня или себя — не знаю. Но меня они немного встряхнули.

Теперь же Миша все дни просиживал у компьютера, на любые вопросы отвечал «Ага» и «Угу», моментально сметал то, что я ставил перед ним в тарелке, а если я задерживался, о еде не вспоминал.

Как-то раз, причём именно в тот редкий день, когда Миша в кои-то веки решил выйти из дома, мой ноут завис, и для экономии времени я решил воспользоваться его планшетом. Насколько же велик был мой шок, когда в верхних закладках, кроме погоды, почты и всяких Контактов-Фейсбуков-Инстаграммов обнаружился сайт гей-знакомств. Запароленный. Упс. Впрочем, чего я ожидал? Как говорится, яблочко от яблоньки.

То, ради чего я полез в планшет, было позабыто. Я постарался скрыть следы своего пребывания в чужом девайсе и по-тихому ретировался из нашей с Максом бывшей спальни.

Вечером Миша вернулся домой поздно. Очень поздно. Серьёзный разговор по душам я отложил на утро, но…

Утром, когда я проснулся, на месте Миши уже не оказалось. Приехали, млять…

Днём пришла СМСка «Я хочу тебя кое с кем познакомить. Приезжай» и никаких объяснений. Только адрес: фудкорт одного достаточно известного торгового центра.

Я даже не знал, плакать мне или смеяться. А главное, не знал, что делать. Нет, разумеется, я понимал, что нужно пойти, что не пойти нельзя. Но что сделать там, куда я приду? Вправить мозги Мише? Вопрос — как? Прибить того, с кем он там собрался встречаться? Вопрос вопросов.

Я приехал к назначенному времени, так и не разработав план действий. Я прекрасно понимал, что схватить Мишу за шиворот и силой тащить домой — не вариант. Официально я ему никто и прав на воспитательные меры не имею. Да и окружающие могут не так понять.

Поднявшись на самый верхний этаж торгового центра, я достаточно быстро отыскал Мишу за одним из рыже-зелёных пластиковых столиков. Сидел он за ним не один.

Скажу честно, к увещеваниям и наставлениям на путь истинный двух школьников, решивших поэкспериментировать на голубом поле, я готов был. Но я оказался совершенно не подготовлен к тому, что напротив Миши сидел… мужчина лет тридцати-тридцати пяти. Я застыл. Немая сцена. Почти последний акт «Ревизора».

Вопреки указанной классиком полутораминутной паузе Миша сразу вскочил. Бросился ко мне. Схватил за руку и фактически подтащил к столу. У меня, видимо, было весьма своеобразное выражение лица, поскольку, едва доставив меня к столу, Миша затараторил:

— Садись-знакомься-это-Павел-в-общем-вы-тут-общайтесь-а-я-сейчас-вернусь.

Мы с Павлом уставились друг на друга.

Тот покрутил перед собой чашечку с нетронутым кофе.

— Дурацкая ситуация… Я, конечно, знал, что информацию из сети нужно делить на пять, а то и на десять, но… Прообщавшись в личке целый месяц с человеком, никак не ожидал при встрече узнать, что общался совсем не с ним, а с сыном его покойного любовника…

Я, раскрыв рот, во все глаза смотрел на Павла.

— Я минут двадцать назад пришёл и был посвящён в план знакомства меня с тем человеком, с которым, как я думал, я и общался в сети… — Павел покачал головой.

Ничего общего с Максом в нём не было. Тёмный шатен. Явно пониже Макса ростом. Более квадратный и… не знаю, как сказать… более простой, что ли? На первый взгляд, совсем обыкновенный.

Павел вздохнул.

— В общем, я должен извиниться. Если бы я с самого начала был посвящён в эту затею, то, конечно, сразу отказался бы в ней участвовать, — глядя в чашку с кофе, сказал он.

Посмотрев на меня, он невесело усмехнулся, снова покачал головой, но ничего добавить не успел. Рядом со столиком материализовался Миша, плюхнул перед нами по чашке с кофе и затараторил, в этот раз хотя бы делая минимальные паузы между словами:

— В общем, вы, ребята, знакомьтесь. Вы друг другу прекрасно подходите. Не думаю, что папа был бы против. Короче, я побежал. Я — на поезд. Как только приеду в Москву — сразу позвоню. Пока!

Я успел его ухватить.

— Ты что за кашу заварил?

Миша высвободился из моей хватки.

— Да я правду говорю. Вы. Подходите. Друг. Другу. Ну ты же не собираешься весь век жить один? — воскликнул он. — Мне пора. У меня поезд. Честное слово, — и Миша рванул к эскалатору.

Я покачал головой и опустился на стул. В подобных ситуациях мне оказываться не доводилось. Судя по тому, что я видел, Павлу — тоже.


	3. У них в Испании

После ухода, нет, после побега Миши, мы пару минут молча сидели. Потом мой визави вытащил ручку из кармана лежавшей на соседнем стуле куртки, написал что-то на салфетке и передал её мне.

— Мне очень жаль, что всё так получилось, — сказал он. — Позвони мне.

Я глянул на лежавшую передо мной салфетку с логотипом торгового центра. Наискось через логотип шли телефонный номер и имя. «Павел», — прочёл я.

Павел вздохнул и встал из-за стола.

— Позвони. Не сейчас, конечно. Когда-нибудь… — он невесело усмехнулся. — Только ведь не позвонишь.

Что ответить, я не знал, и потому кивнул.

Только когда Павел снова усмехнулся и ушёл, я сообразил, что мой кивок, означавший «Да, я понял», он интерпретировал как «Да, не позвоню».

Я покрутил в руках салфетку, сложил её и зачем-то сунул в футляр от телефона. Огорчать вроде бы неплохого человека мне не хотелось, но звонить я ему действительно не собирался.

От мыслей, вызванных выходкой желавшего мне только добра Миши, мне стало как-то уж совсем плохо, словно корочку, наросшую за этот год поверх колодца боли, в котором утонуло моё сердце, не просто разом содрали, а ещё и провели по сердцу крупным наждаком и сунули на прежнее, ничем не защищённое место.

С каждым днём Аркаша Мохнорылов, наш штатный психолог, посматривал на меня со всё возраставшим профессиональным интересом.

Через месяц, поставив начальство перед фактом и первый раз в жизни наплевав на пациенток, я улетел в Испанию.

***

Самолёт, в котором находились танцоры из «Солнца и дождя», исчез с диспетчерских радаров вскоре после того, как пролетел над побережьем Испании и оказался над Атлантическим океаном.

Я приехал на то место, которое было последним участком суши, которую, возможно, видел Макс, и по обрывистой тропке спустился на неширокий пляж.

Кричали чайки. Голубело небо. Пахло солёной морской водой и водорослями.

Но ничего не изменилось. Тяжесть на душе и боль в сердце не исчезли никуда. Пока я летел сюда, я почему-то был уверен, что стоит мне оказаться здесь, как это место что-то изменит, но… Мир остался прежним. Мир без НЕГО.

Я побрёл вдоль берега. Поднял плоский, обточенный волной камушек и сжал в ладони. Опустился на огромный валун.

Сколько просидел я на нём — не знаю.

Я подошёл к кромке воды. Макс был где-то там… Там, где не было меня, и неизвестно, есть ли жизнь после…

Сзади кто-то деликатно покашлял. Я обернулся. Старичок. Дедушка. Этакий колоритный местный житель.

— Race ABС ciento veintitrés? Es por eso que está aquí?

Из адресованной мне фразы я понял лишь, что речь идёт о том злополучном рейсе. Старик, чуть помедлив, повторил то же самое на английском:

— ABС hundred twenty-three?

— Да, — ответил я. — Yes. Sí.

— Там осталась ваша жена? — на смеси испанского с вкраплениями английских слов спросил он.

С души словно содрали кожу.

— Нет, — ответил я, — любовник… Lover… Boyfriend… — нужные английские слова припоминались с трудом. Как по-испански будет «любовник», я не имел ни малейшего представления.

Старик просмотрел на безмятежную гладь моря.

— Вы — не первый, кто приходит сюда, — сказал он. — Я многих здесь встречал. Некоторые появляются здесь почти каждый день…

Старик замолчал.

— Поверьте, он — с вами. Вот здесь. В сердце, — приложил к груди ладонь он. — Он будет с вами всегда.

Я кивнул. Развернувшись, я зашагал обратно. Навстречу мне, по тропке спускалась весело гомонившая группка парней и девушек.

Я стал решительно взбираться по тропке наверх.

Испания мне ответов не дала и ничего не изменила.

Я тем же вечером выписался из отеля и поехал в аэропорт. Просидев в зале ожидания пять часов, я улетел ближайшим рейсом в Самару. Увы, у меня не было выбора. Рейс на Санкт-Петербург был только на следующий день, а в любом из городов России, куда летали испанские самолёты, хоть раз да гастролировали танцоры из «Солнца и дождя». Воспоминания обрушивались на меня отовсюду.

***

Добравшись до дома, я снова оказался в пустой квартире. Один. Даже пользуясь исключительно той комнатой, в которую мы с Максом почти никогда не заходили, я не мог его забыть. Мне стало казаться, что я тихонько схожу с ума.

Прихватив бутылку водки и плоский камушек, я поехал на кладбище.

Его посещение тоже не принесло мне облегчения. Когда я пришёл в себя, привезённый из Испании камушек лежал на могиле, оказавшаяся абсолютно бесполезной бутылка водки стояла рядом, а я тупо пялился в никуда. Сверху моросил мелкий беспросветный дождичек. Видимо, он и вернул меня в чувство.

Мысль дойти до дачи пешком меня не посетила. А может, и посетила, но куда бы я делся от воспоминаний? Прихватив почти пустую бутылку, я дошёл до автобусной остановки, возле которой я оставил машину.

Сообщая, что заряд батареи уже на исходе, пискнул телефон. В кармашке футляра что-то лежало. Подцепив пальцем, я извлёк сложенную в несколько раз салфетку. На ней был номер телефона и всего одно слово. Павел.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отдельное спасибо Алвене за консультацию по испанским побережьям, языку и местным жителям.


	4. Эпилог-бонус. Советы... доктору Мохнорылову

После того рассвета в Зеленогорске прошла где-то пара месяцев, и однажды в самом начале рабочего дня меня отозвал в уголок Аркаша Мохнорылов. Посылать хорошего человека далеко и надолго мне не хотелось, но и желания, чтобы Аркаша лез ко мне в душу, у меня не имелось. Я не хотел пускать туда даже дипломированного спеца именно по таким делам. В голове у меня творилось чёрт знает что, но допускать до своих тараканов я никого не собирался.

Как это ни странно, наш штатный мозгоправ речь повёл совсем не о них.

— Саш, — начал он, — ты бы не мог дать мне консультацию?

Я вылупился на Аркадия.

— Ты решил сменить пол? — попытался пошутить я. — Или сходил налево? Но тогда тебе — не ко мне. Или твоя пассия залетела? — при виде Аркашиной абсолютной серьёзности я добавил: — Правда, что ли?

— Шутишь? Стар я уже, чтоб налево ходить, — отмахнулся он. — Но консультация мне не помешает. Ты во сколько заканчиваешь? В два? Вот я к тебе для разговора и подгребу, — с этими словами Аркаша свинтил из ординаторской.

Я был заинтригован.

Когда по окончании рабочего дня я пил чай в обществе вечно молчащего фикуса, терпеливо дожидавшегося своей порции заварки в корни, я строил самые невероятные предположения о том, что же могло понадобиться от меня Аркаше.

Появившись в ординаторской, он описал круг вокруг стола, заглянул в шкаф, зачем-то выглянул за дверь, скривился, решительно отобрал у меня чашку и, невзирая на мои протесты, выплеснул её содержимое в кадку к многострадальному фикусу.

— Пойдём-ка отсюда, — заявил Аркаша и сунул мою чашку в шкаф.

Оглядываясь, как конспиратор, наш штатный мозгоправ зашагал впереди меня по коридору. Выйдя на улицу, он завернул в противоположную от метро сторону. Когда мы оказались вдали от шумного проспекта с вечно мчащими туда-сюда машинами, Аркаша остановился у ограды чахлого подобия скверика сказал:

— Мне нужна консультация. И дать её мне можешь только ты.

Я продолжал недоумевать.

— У меня есть брат. Младший… — начал наш гений от психологии.

«О, только не это!» — пронеслось в голове у меня.

— Он гей…

«Ну, так и знал. Знакомить попытается», — подумал я, уже начиная подбирать фразу, которой можно было бы мгновенно пресечь попытки Аркадия познакомить меня с кем бы то ни было.

— В общем, хоть я и дипломированный психолог, но гея понять я не смог. То, о чём говорит брат, лежит вне сферы моей компетенции. Вот ты, как эксперт, скажи, насколько велика вероятность того, что прав он, а не я. Его, похоже, усиленно динамят, а он ведётся и верит. Да ещё и влюбился, дурачок.

«Бывает», — подумал я и приготовился выслушать стандартную историю о том, как у влюблённого идиота заняли денег без отдачи или убедили оформить на себя кредит.

— … познакомился на сайте с мужиком. Тот долго мурыжил и водил его за нос, а когда по прошествии месяца встреча таки состоялась, выяснилось, что брательник ухитрился втрескаться в самим же им придуманный образ…

Я в который уже раз вспомнил, как два месяца назад Павел довёз меня до вокзала. Мы попрощались, договорившись о том, что он меня торопить не будет, и что я позвоню ему сам.

Я несколько раз брал в руки трубку, но… Меня останавливала мысль о том, что Павлу нужен не я, а придуманный им образ меня, пусть даже созданный не без помощи хорошо знающего меня человека. А уж тараканы мои Павлу и вовсе не сдались… В общем, я так и не позвонил. И от него звонков не было. И Миша больше не приезжал, а в телефонных разговорах не поднимал эту тему.

— … вот он и ждёт. И на мой взгляд, не дождётся…

Аркаша замолчал, оторвал от куста веточку и принялся её ломать. Веточка гнулась, но не поддавалась. Аркаша злился.

— Ты-то что думаешь? Есть шанс, что этот мужик ему позвонит? И мне что делать? Брат за эти два месяца уже на себя перестал быть похож.

Я задумался. Как известно, чужая душа — потёмки. Что я могу здесь сказать? Только то, что эта история ужасно похожа на мою. Но как раз об этом сообщать Аркаше я не собираюсь.

Я тоже оторвал от куста прутик и принялся молча крутить его в руках. Но Аркаша, похоже, и не ждал от меня ответа.

— И я не знаю, что сказать брату. Другим — советовать могу, а что сказать ему? Пашка, забей? Пойди и кого-нибудь трахни? Или найди того, кто трахнет тебя? Блять… Мне только не хватает узнать, он кого-то трахает, или кто-то — его! — Аркашу явственно перекосило.

И тут… Да-да. Да, вы правы. Тут до меня дошло.

Ни в чём не повинная веточка с резким хрустом сломалась в моих пальцах.

— Знаешь, Аркаш, тебе, пожалуй, и впрямь лучше не знать, он — кого-то, или кто-то — его, — ответил я. Аркаша, разумеется, ждал от меня консультации совсем не по этому вопросу, и я добавил: — Они оба взрослые мальчики и как-нибудь разберутся сами.

Аркадий вздохнул.

***

Тем же вечером я позвонил. Павлу. Он меня ждал. И да, фамилия его оказалась Мохнорылов.

А когда перед Новым годом Аркаша ворвался в мой кабинет в состоянии тихой паники, на вопрос «Что делать, если брат приглашает к себе, чтобы познакомить со своим парнем?» — я ответил:

— Главное — не нервничать. Ведь ты с ним давно знаком.

Представляете, какой была реакция Аркаши?

 

15 июня 2017


End file.
